


About Guardian Mode

by AkellaWolf



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkellaWolf/pseuds/AkellaWolf
Summary: Sometimes Bumbleebee took care overly about Sam.
Kudos: 25





	About Guardian Mode

The end of fall. Although California was warm enough region, usually people dress for the weather. Everyone, but not Sam. Teenager did not change own dress stile whether he felt unbreakable himself, thanks Bumblebee for that, whether he was hurtful person who kept denying the fact of cold snap. Bumblebee would not be worry, if flu season did not start. Scout was responsible autobot; especially when his charge was so reckless.  
Saturday. Usually Bumblebee with Sam goes out of town. Today is no exception. Witwicky went to cargo hold.  
“Good morning, Big Guy!” Sam patted on the car hood. “So, where should we go today?”  
Cybertronian smiled when he heard one of his nickname. But then smile came off his faceplate, when he saw human’s outfit. Sam was dressed so lightly: oversize t-shirt and shorts above the knee. The weather forecast was not optimistic. Outside is around fifty degrees Fahrenheit; wind speed is eight meters per second; there is high chance of rain. Well, every point can be reason for activation guardian mode.  
“Sam…” Bumblebee started talking slowly. “I think you forgot to dress”  
“Huh? What’s wrong?”  
“It’s cold for human outside. I doubt you’ll feel comfortably in such clothing”  
“Oh, come on, Bee!”  
Witwicky came closer and tried open the door of the car. It was locked. Human tried once more – result was same.  
“Are you stuck, Bee?”  
“Sam, dress warmly please!”  
“What? Seriously?”  
“I’m always serious when it comes to your safety”  
“My safety? What can happen to me right now?”  
“You can catch cold. Cold can take a turn for the worse. Do you know, according to statistics, how much people dead by influenza virus?”  
“I think you’re overreacting, buddy!”  
“Sam…” Bumblebee said firmly “I’m your guardian! It would be unprofessionally on my part if I don’t care about you!”  
Sam blinked. Usually he always knew what to say, but now he couldn’t find the right words to fend off autobot’s argument. After all teenager laughed nervously.  
“Still I think you’re wrong to worry, Bee”  
“But I still don’t open the door, Sam. We don’t drive anyway until you wear something warmer than T-shirt and shorts. So be a good boy and get changed!”  
Such treating as a child was hurt Sam’s ego, but he tried to control himself. Bumblebee saw internal indignation on his charge’s face and he decided shoot last bullet.  
“I think your parents will be glad, if you stay at home, then you can help them with housework”  
“You’re just like my mom!”  
Sam kicked the wheel defiantly and left the cargo hold slamming the door. Bumblebee heard that his charge went up the stairs. Five minutes later teenager returned. Now he was wearing a sweatshirt with a hood and jeans.  
“See?” Не moved hands across him body. “Are you happy now?”  
“Good boy!”  
Bumblebee smiled with feeling of “mission accomplished” and opened the driver’s door. Weekend was be saved and friends could go on adventures.


End file.
